Grunchlk
Grunchlk was a businessman, consultant, travel agent, liar, sneak, back stabber, thief and Diagnosan go-between for whom he translated language and made business deals. His business deals were flexible in his favor as he raised the payments of the deal when he feelt like the buyer was trying to get more from him than he would agreed to. He also made deals within deals and counter deals to other deals to make sure he always came out on top. He made his first appearance on Moya after she had been burned in an effort to eradicate an infestation of Karack metallites the crew brought aboard from a destroyed Shadow Depository. Grunchlk set up the deal for the Diagnosan to treat Moya's burns and to extract John's implant that Scorpius gave him in the Aurora Chair. While John was on the Diagnosan's operating table, Scorpius arrived, surprising his past associate Grunchlk. In an effort to cover all his bases, Grunchlk made a deal with a Scarran soldier who was also on the planet because of an interest in John as well as to capture Scorpius. Trying to control the complicated situation, Scorpius put an implant into Grunchlk's brain which allowed Scorpius to control everything Grunchlk said or did. As usual, chaos ensued and while on an excretion break the Diagnosan found the tank the frozen Scarran was in, and thinking it was malfunctioning unlocked the tank. The Scarran awoke and killed the Diagnosan. The Scorpius-controlled Grunchlk ran into the Scarran and the Scarran, feeling he has been double-crossed, put Grunchlk in a freeze tank. Later, Stark was seen next to Grunchlk's tank and said that Grunchlk was "effectively dead". It was unclear whether Stark caused further harm to Grunchlk's body. Two cycles later, Moya's crew was surprised when Grunchlk landed on the water planet, Qujaga accompanied by Chiana and a new Diagnosan. It appeared that Grunchlk was not as effectively dead as Stark believed. Grunchlk was his usual scheming and conniving self which made everyone think he had betrayed the crew to the Scarrans, though the spy would later turn out to be Sikozu. Grunchlk was last seen on the bombed out Qujaga with Sikozu after Moya's crew escaped to Moya. Grunchlk and Sikozu escaped from the planet and later met Crichton, helping him to stop the Whaela'an virus developed by the Diagnosans. During the War for the Uncharted Territories, Grunchlk found Rygel and Scorpius, who had escaped from the Kkore, and brought them to Delvia. Quotes *(About Tocot): "He always thinks I undercharge. He's a greedy bastard. It's a species trait." *"I had to let an aunt die once because we couldn't afford t' fix her." *(Lifts Stark off of the ground): "I hate to negotiate like this, but I do find it cuts through the kretaad." *"This is business. I have the supply. I make the demand." *"Serve a purpose? 'Course I serve a purpose. Any purpose you like sir! Got a purpose?" *"Dead? Me? Hardly at all." *"If there was a little passenger before... it ain't aboard the train no more." *(To Rygel): "Congratulations, mate. You... are a mother!" *"The doctor and I do not travel into Peacekeeper territory. We have some previous issues with them." *(Coming face to face with the armed Moyans) "I suspect you have some serious issues". * To Braca: Get frelled. Scorpius: Grungclik, you can do one of two things with your mouth. The first is to talk to me. *makes him bite off his own finger* And that is the second.". Grungclik: Alright... You know... that the Scarrans are awfter YOU. They FOUND OUT that this is where you had your COOLING SYSTEM INSTALLED...". Trivia *Hugh Keays-Byrne originally auditioned for the part of Ka D'Argo. Appearances * Season 2: "Die Me, Dichotomy" * Season 3: "Season of Death" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: Strange Detractors: ** "Together Again for the First Time" ** "The Binds that Tie" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "The Mediocre Escape" ** "Stark Contrasts" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters Category:Comic characters Category:Male